Ensemble
by Elonis
Summary: Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron lui tenait les mains face à ces deux grandes boites. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Non, Lily ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et au fond, ne voulait pas comprendre.
Ils étaient tous rassembler autour du petit emplacement lugubre et morose. Tous habillé de noir, les femmes portant des mouchoirs à leurs yeux et les hommes gardant la tête haute. Personne ne souriaient, personne ne rigolaient, personne ne parlaient. Tous écoutaient le prêtre prononcés son discours, la voix quelque peu tremblotante. Lui aussi avait du mal à contenir son émotion, après tout, il enterrait aujourd'hui deux personnes qui avait compter pour tout le monde dans ce petit village. Même ses nombreuses années d'experience à réiterer cet acte ne pouvait cacher la tristesse qui s'était emparer du viel homme qu'il était à présent.

Face aux deux cercueil se trouvais un couple tenant une fillette rousse au yeux vert emeraude par la main. La femme tenait fermement la main de l'enfant malgré les sanglots qui la parcouraient. Son mari, de l'autre côté de l'enfant n'était pas dans un meilleur etat. Seulement, au contraire de sa femme il ne pleurait pas. Il restait fort pour l'enfant qu'il devait maintenant elevé en mémoire à son meilleurs ami. Il l'avait promis à ce derniers lors de la naissance de la fillette et il comptait bien honorer sa promesse. C'était la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire pour lui désormais. A cet pensée, une larme traîtresse coula le long du visage marquée de l'homme. Il baissa la tête en sentant quelqu'un tirer sur le bas de sa robe de sorciers et rencontra deux prunelles emeraudes brillant d'innocence.

"- Dis Oncle Ron, pourquoi Tante Hermione elle pleure ? Pourquoi tout le monde est triste ?" demanda t-elle de sa voix d'enfant.

Toute les têtes convergérent dans un parfait ensemble vers l'enfant qui ne comprenais rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait. Elle était trop jeune après tout et personne n'avait eu le courage de lui expliquer. Ronald Weasley se baissa alors à sa hauteur, pris les petites mains de l'enfant dans les siennes et lui parla d'une voix calme bien que trahissant la douleurs qu'il ressentait actuellement.

"- Tu vois Lily, parfois il arrive que certaines personnes partent dans un autre monde. Ton père et ta mère sont partis dans cet autre monde en nous laissant ici, c'est pour ça que Tante Hermione pleure et que tout le monde est triste. Parce que Papa et Maman sont partis et ils vont manquer à beaucoup de monde"

La petite Lily écoutait son oncle avec une grande attention et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, des larmes se formait au coin des yeux de l'enfant. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour son âge, tout comme sa mère autrefois.

"- Mais, pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas enmené ?!" s'écria t-elle d'un coup, les larmes menaçant de tomber.

"- Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas chérie." Répondit Hermione d'une voix tellement basse que seul Ron et Lily l'entendirent.

Les personnes présente s'était désinteresser de la scene, préférant laisser un peu d'intimiter au couple et à l'enfant le temps de tout lui expliquer. Ils avaient déjà tous déposer des fleurs blanches au dessus des deux cercueil et il ne manquait plus que leurs tours à eux. Ils cesserent leurs conversation et allèrent deposer leurs fleurs tout les trois ensemble même si Lily ne comprenait toujours pas tout.

Ce n'est que lorsque que les cerceuil allait être enterrer que la fillette comprit ce qu'il se passait réellement. Elle se detacha de la poigne de son oncle et sa tante et courru entre les deux cerceuil. Elle était à genoux, un bras sur le cerceuil de son père et sa tête posé sur celui de sa mère. Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps et se mit à hurler lorsque sa tante essaya de la prendre dans ses bras.

"- Non, non ! Papa et Maman m'on promis de venir me chercher et que après on irait manger une glace tous ensemble ! Ils l'avaient promis ! Ils peuvent pas partir sans moi, qui me lira mes histoires le soir ? Qui me fera monter ses genoux le matin ? Avec qui je jouerais à l'hippogriffe et l'humain ? Et puis, ils vont avoir peur tout seul, ils vont étouffer la dedans !" Hurlais t-elle sans reprendre son souffle, le visage ravagés par les larmes.

Hermione, abbatue se mit à genoux à son tour dans le dos de l'enfant et l'enlaça. Elle serra fortement la fillette dans ses bras, pleurant avec elle sans s'arrêter. Elle venait de perdre son frère et sa soeur de coeur. Elle allait devoir être forte pour Lily, mais à présent malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle avait voulu y mettre, elle ne pouvais se résoudre à être assez forte. La douleurs était trop vive, trop grande.

Ce fut finalement Ron qui prit la main de sa compagne et la releva. Il s'avança par la suite vers la fillette et la pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots de réconforts. Malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait comme une lionne en hurlant, il ne lacha pas prise et l'emporta avec lui suivi de sa femme vers la zone de transplannage. Ils en avaient assez vu comme ça. Ils n'auraient pas pu supporter d'en voir plus. Ni Hermione, ni Lily ni même lui n'aurait eû assez de courage pour voir les deux corps ensevelis sous la terre.

Il était temps de rentrer et de recommencer à vivre. Ensemble.


End file.
